


A Fun Night

by Imperfect_Apollo



Series: Girlsies Week 2020 [5]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Girlsies Week 2020, Jack and Davey would adopt, You can't change my mind on this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24926713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imperfect_Apollo/pseuds/Imperfect_Apollo
Summary: Sarah knew how hard it was for Davey and Jack to leave but they deserved a date night.Girlsies Week Day 5: Sarah Jacobs!Once again this is late lmao.
Relationships: David Jacobs/Jack Kelly
Series: Girlsies Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796770
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	A Fun Night

**Author's Note:**

> Sarah would be a great aunt tbh.

Sarah smiled softly, looking at her small niece and nephew. She had been able to tell when they first got together that Jack would marry her brother but she never really expected them to have a child, let alone twins. As much as she loved the two, she had never seen them as the parental types. 

Yes, Jack took care of all his younger siblings and Davey was the group 'mom' along with experience from Les but she never expected to be given the news that they had decided to adopt two twins. Still, she couldn't help but admire their strong will, though this was a much harder journey than being older siblings and a group's mother.

She had been able to see it in their eyes that they were _scared_ to be apart from their kids and the kids were scared to be away from their dads. After all, they had only seen her once or twice and had never been left with her, all alone. The three adults had decided it'd be safest for Sarah to go and babysit at their house to limit the stress. 

Sure Davey and Jack had left a small schedule for her to follow but that didn't mean she was going to follow it exactly. As long as she fed them and got them to bed _roughly_ on time, she wouldn't get into trouble. 

"So, as long as you don't tell your dads, we can do whatever you two want within reason. So what do you say? Are you two ready to have a fun night?" She grinned softly, happy to see Nettie and Jamie smile innocently up at her. 

"Can we have ice-cream for dinner?"

"Probably not for dinner Jamie but we can certainly have it!" 

"Awwww...." Sarah honestly was doing her best not to cave at the childrens' pouts and whines but she had to stay strong. If she could deny Les, she could deny these two. Besides, she didn't want Jack to 'accidentally' knock paint water all over her... _again._

Her hands moved in time with each word, knowing that Davey and Jack were teaching them sign language as they grew up. "However, we can have it after dinner's gone down." She grinned, pulling a key out of her pocket. "In fact, we can go out for ice-cream~"

Sarah's grin just widened at their cheers, glad to see that they were relaxing around her. "We can't go right now though. Besides, Davey would have my head if he knew I instantly took you guys out and we _don't_ want my brother complaining do we?" She chuckled softly at the giggles as the kids shook their heads. 

Hours passed with the small group playing games and watching tv until it finally came to dinner, with the promise of dessert keeping the kids calm enough to sit still and eat the food left behind by their parents without complaint. 

As hour later and she was ushering them out the door, all three bundled up against the cold despite the short walk to the car. She had broken the rule of 'no phones at the table' that had been put in place to check if the place she had in mind was open, a quick message confirmed that it was.

It didn't take very long to get to the parlour owned by two close friends, with the benefits of discounts. Carefully unbuckling each kid from the car seats her brothers had left behind, she grinned, nudging the door open. 

"Well well well. If it ain't the better lookin' Jacobs twin but more importantly, the new little ones."

"Evening to you too Blink." She grinned as the other boy came out from behind the counter, followed closely by his boyfriend. 

"What about me?"

She grinned at Mush. "Didn't even notice you there."

"Sure ya didn't. Guessin' you'se finally convinced the dorks to go on a date night?" Despite talking to her, Mush wasn't even looking in her direction, instead, greeting his niece and nephew. 

"Yeah. They're out for a few more hours so we've decided to sneak out for some goodies."

"Well, you've come to the right place!" 

Sarah was honestly glad that Mush had completed one of his dreams, now owning Mushy's Milkshakes, a juke 'joint'/ice-cream parlour. It had been a dream of his for years and he finally managed to reach it.

Part of her wasn't surprised when Davey and Jack walked in, hand in hand. She just grinned sheepishly and waved, looking at the twins who shared guilty grins. 

"Well, what do we have here?"

"Just me being a great aunt Jack." She grinned, standing up to hug him, kissing him on the cheek. "I hope you two have been having a good date."

"We have. I see you decided to sneak out." Jack hummed as he moved to scoop up his giggling son after sneaking a sip from his milkshake. "Not that I blame ya, this place is irresistible."

Davey shook his head, sitting down, smiling as Nettie climbed into his lap, holding her cup of ice-cream. "At least you haven't given them too much."

"I'd _never_ do that." She grinned, laughing along with her family and friends, happy to be spending time with them.

**Author's Note:**

> I might write more with the two kids. I have a few ideas after all.


End file.
